


The new Fairy Heart

by smolbunprincess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bit rusty please forgive me!, Had an idea that I wanted to write, My first attempt writing in this fandom and I hope to write more!, Other characters are mentioned but not really important, Starts after the final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbunprincess/pseuds/smolbunprincess
Summary: They really thought they'd won. They'd thought it was finally over.





	The new Fairy Heart

They really thought they'd won. They'd thought it was finally over.

Zeref and Acnologia had been defeated. It should've been a time for celebration, should have been. Yet, another tragedy struck before anyone else could think and a familar

situation comes to them, though not as similar.

Just a simple element of final chapter, and now they'd reached the epilogue.

It didn't go as well as they would've liked, oh not at all.  
Natsu had suddenly collapsed during festivities, and he wasn't breathing. No matter what they tried, the boy seemed to be dying before them and no one had any idea on how to save him.

Lucy remembers vividly clinging to the salamander's body and crying, pleading to whatever god might be out there to spare Natsu. He'd done everything to save Fairy Tail, to save Fiore and they were completely powerless to save him. She remembers the tears in her fellow guild mates' eyes, even those outside as they could only watch on as Natsu's life faded before them.

And then, a small decision is made. A belief that could save Natsu, though nothing had been proved just yet.

Beneath Fairy Tail, were they thought their secret had finally come to an end, another stood. One that had been a secret between guilds.

Where Mavis once stood as a lacrima, Natsu was suspended in a similar fashion although clothed unlike the master.  
Lucy found it hard to look at him, even as she studied with Levy to find some way to save him. It was likely to do with END, but they had no idea how to cancel it even if Lucy had rewritten it. She must not have done it correctly even if she believed she had, or at least hoped so.

His face was so serene, so peaceful. It wasn't fair.

Maybe, it was.

To be placed in a state of suspension, neither alive or dead, maybe that was the fate Natsu needed. The only way he could find rest, the rest the fighter who fought so many wars at once needed.

No, she was going to be selfish. They all were. They would let Natsu rest when he was with them, but they had to free him.

They just, had to.

\--

How long had it been?

Lucy sat in the guildhall she loved so dearly, reading the same books she had before to find some sort of answer she hadn't seen before. The noise behind her is a pleasant hum, of both old and new alike.

New members had joined their ranks, but none knew the full story of why Natsu didn't roam the halls with them.

"Lucy.."

Her eyes trail up to meet Mirajane, who had taken up the role of the guild master after Makarov passed away. The celestial wizard felt horrible that they couldn't awaken Natsu before then, but their beloved master had assured her that it wasn't her fault.

"You've been staring at that book for hours, its time to take a break."

Lucy sighed as Mirajane removed the book from her hands, and instead sliding a non-alcoholic drink into her hands. She sits down in front of her, smiling sympathetically.

"I know you miss him.."

"It's like a part of Fairy Tail is missing.."

Mirajane watches her, before slowly shaking her head. "I know you're right in a way.. Its a little less lively, but.. Fairy Tail is still the same." She muses, watching her guild calmly. "I know, especially with our more 'senior' members that a part of Fairy Tail is missing, one only Natsu could fill. I'm waiting for him to come running up those stairs, screaming about wanting to start a fight with the whole guild.

Lucy manages a quiet laugh, but she knew that Mira was right. She recalls hearing Gray muttering about wishing that Natsu could project himself into the guild somehow. She knows that the dragon slayers miss a member of their family, she has seen Wendy sleeping near the lacrima many times with Happy who'd practically lived there now. Still, they swore that Fairy Tail would carry on.

It wasn't what they wanted.

It wasn't what he wanted.

\--

More years have passed.

Lucy stands before the lacrima, with Gray and Erza by her side. Happy was asleep in a nest of blankets by the lacrima. Staring at Natsu, he almost looked like a suspension of time.

He had not aged a day, his face serene and calm. The bandages of his injuries still remained, and just looking at him brought back memories.

"Damn fire brain, how long is he going to sleep for?" Gray growls, though there is no real aggression. Instead, Lucy could've sworn that there was longing in his voice. He missed him, everyone did.

"But seeing him, doesn't it ignite something in you?" Erza murmurs, causing all attention to be focused upon her. She looks at the duo, then back to Natsu. "He's always with us, encouraging us, laughing with us and crying with us." Her armor clinks as she takes a few steps towards him, pressing her hand on the hard yet warm surface of the crystal.

"Natsu.. Even if he's not here physically, he's here spiritually."

"In fact, I've heard some of the new members feeling sensing warmth when they feel down after a failed mission, or something burning in them to keep going.. Even like this.. He's encouraging the guild.." Erza smiled softly, dipping her head in respect to the frozen salamander. "Natsu, you truly are incredible.."

"I guess, like Mavis, he's Fairy Tail's heart huh?" Lucy smiled, and manages a weak laugh. "I can't think of anyone who represents Fairy Tail's good side, and destructive side more than anyone else."

"I suppose, but Natsu's just a destructive idiot with more love in his body than brain cells." Gray stated.

"Come on, lets let him rest. I think Happy would like some quiet too." Erza pointed out, taking note of the blue cat seeming upset in his sleep. She moves to the duo, and began to lead them out.

And when Lucy looked back, she could've sworn that Natsu was smiling.


End file.
